


Warriors

by im_pie_la



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Brotp, Just Nico and Reyna being bros, M/M, Myth-O-Magic, Set after the battle with Gaia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pie_la/pseuds/im_pie_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of drabbles about Nico and Reyna's friendship, including relationship troubles, Myth-O-Magic and everyone's favourite Roman praetor and fluffy ball of rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was brought over from fanfiction.net like most of my works on here. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Leave a Kudos or comment if you do :)

Nico di Angelo looked blankly into the fire in front of him. He didn't know where he was, he missed his sister, and he really wished he hadn't run away from the camp. But Percy was still there and for all his good looks and charm, Nico /hated/ him.

He had killed his sister. He had /promised/ to keep her safe, when he knew how much Nico loved her, how much he depended on her.

He choked back a sob and stood up suddenly, the fire blurring with his tears. He felt in his pockets for the MythOMagic cards he knew were there.

Gods, they were so childish. Nico felt his face twist in disgust at himself and the game he had spent so long loving and collecting. He grabbed a handful and tossed them onto the fire, gulping down breaths full of smoky air.

He kicked at a few stray cards that had fallen out of reach of the curling flames and saw his Poseidon card was half burnt. He pushed it back into the now roaring hearth, his eyes burning like the fire in front of him. 

No wonder Bianca had left him to go with the Hunters. He was pathetic.

Suddenly exhausted, he sank back down onto his log, clutching the Hades figure. This would be the only one he would keep. He wouldn't throw away something Bianca had gotten him.

He fell asleep in the forest, somewhere he would never learn the name of, hugging the figure, while his childhood happiness burnt.

~~~~ Four years later. ~~~~

"Nico, be careful!" Reyna called warningly, slicing first the left arm and then the right arm off a dracnae, which poofed into dust. Reyna stepped back to avoid being covered in it and stabbed another monster behind her without looking.

Nico heeded her call, spinning around and cutting the legs off the monster that had crept up on him.

Nico looked around at Reyna, his eyes widening. He recognised the monster she was stabbing, from a small, pixelated square on the cards he had collected years before.

"A cyclops!" he said excitedly, his childish side coming out. "It has three hundred attack points!"

Reyna looked at him, in complete disappointment as she stabbed it. She recognised the statement from their hundreds of Myth-o-Magic games.

"Not the time Nico." she said, but gave him a smile, not wanting to crush his happiness.

Nico cleared his throat, face flushed red, and stabbed another one in the throat. "It's very powerful?"

XxX

"This is the geekiest thing I've ever done." Reyna complained as she looked down at the set of cards in her hands. The numbers and letters didn't make any sense to her, and not just because she was a demigod. 

Nico rolled his eyes and lay down one of his cards onto the table between them. 

"500 damage. You need at least 400 protection to not give me your card."

Nico had been trying to teach Reyna how to play Myth-O-Magic for the past month, and had only been moderately successful. She came over every other weekend from Camp Jupiter, and each time he'd dragged her back to the Hades cabin to play with her.

Reyna lay down a card and Nico squinted at it upside down, before looking at her confusedly.

"This has 200 protection."

Reyna shrugged. "I have at least 400 points, so together we would make a good team. If Romans sided with monsters, anyway."

Nico frowned at her, and rolled his eyes heavily, ever the moody teenager.

"Well you need 400 protection," he tried to pull her cards down to look at them, but she pulled them away.

"That's not allowed. How's this one?" she threw down another card, picking up other one and Nico nodded approvingly, sliding his card over to her.

"You win this one now. And I need…" He trailed off, sorting through his cards, before he won another card off her, grinning.

"You're getting better at this. Now, 600 damage?"

XxX

Nico knocked at the door of the Athena cabin and waiting, fidgeting on the doorstep, until a camper whose name he didn't know opened the door.

"Oh hey, Nico." he smiled, knowing the son of Hades and Nico waved a greeting, still having no idea who he was.

"Is Annabeth here?" He asked and the son of Athena looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Annabeth? Small emo here to see you," Nico glared at the back of the camper's head, as Annabeth appeared in the hallway behind him.

"Alex, don't be mean." She swatted at the back of his head as Alex ducked, laughing at his sister and went the way Annabeth had just come from.

"Hey Nico, what's up?" she gestured for him to sit on one of the chairs that were on the porch of the cabin, each with a little swinging table that could be placed in front of the chair and leant on.

Nico sat down, fiddling with the table.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something?" He started and Annabeth was already nodding.

"Sure, what is it?" Nico looks down at his hands, flexing them.

"I was going to make a Roman deck of MythOMagic cards, for Reyna. Would you be able to help with the design and layout and stuff?" He directed it towards his hands, worried that Annabeth wouldn't have time, or didn't care enough to help him.

When he looked up, Annabeth was grinning with the possibility of a new project.

"Of course. Do you want them to look like the normal cards?"

Nico let himself smile, glad Annabeth had agreed, his plan coming together.

"Yeah. Should I bring you one of the original cards?" He asked.

"I think I have one lying around somewhere, but if you want it to resemble a certain card then yes. And if you get a list of the creatures and the damage and protection and all of that, I can put that on there. What are you going to do for the art?"

Nico had thought this bit through at least. "I was going to ask Hazel to draw them." He said, questioningly. 

Annabeth grinned widely and held her hand up for a high-five. "Sounds good! I'll go get started." Nico met her hand, hiding his enthusiasm by still trying to be aloof and cool. Annabeth smiled wider, like she knew how he felt, and knowing her, she probably did. 

And she vanished into the Athena cabin, her shout of "Alex, where are the Myth-O-Magic cards?" barely quietened by the closed door.

Nico went back to his cabin, to find Hazel and get a list of the creatures he wanted on the cards, a massive smile on his face.

Reyna was going to love this. 

XxX

Nico clutched Reyna's badly wrapped present in both hands, hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt. Annabeth, Hazel and him had been working on Reyna's gift for several weeks and Nico had to say he was pleased with the result. They looked like the proper cards and he'd picked Jason's and several other Roman's brains for good Roman creatures or ones that they knew Reyna had fought.

Eventually Reyna walked away from Leo, who had given her a new sheath at arm's length, still worried that she was going to kill her for bombing her city. She headed straight for Nico, sliding her sword into the intricately patterned sheath and sat down beside him.

"You look worried." was the first thing she said and Nico bit his lip.

"Uh, Merry Christmas." he said quickly and held the present out. He tried not to melt into the shadows in embarrassment and anxiety. 

She smiled and took it from him, her grin widening as she took in the over-use of Sello-Tape and the thick folds of the wrapping paper.

Nico looked everywhere but Reyna, as she opened it. He caught Annabeth's eye across the packed dining hall, where campers where giving each other presents and picking at the feast that had been laid out for them.

Annabeth smiled reassuringly and gave him a double thumbs up, reinforced by Hazel who was next to her, who gave him an 'Okay' sign.

He looked back at Reyna as she hugged him hard, and he realised he'd missed her face when she opened it. But her massive smile as she pulled back, apologising about the sudden hug.

"This is so cool!" She enthused. Nico was surprised at how much she liked the gift. Reyna didn't tend to enthuse about anything.

"I'm totally going to beat you now." She joked, and Nico pfft'ed jokingly.

"No one can beat me. I'm the best!"


	2. Sickness and Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets injured in battle. His boyfriend Will has to find a way to get him to stay still long enough to be healed.

"Nico, get back on the bed." Will said sternly, pointing an accusing finger at his boyfriend.

 

Nico sighed, swinging his legs off the infirmary bed, "Will, there are other people in here that need to be looked after."

 

Will raised his eyebrows, "And you don't need to be looked after? Last time I checked, you had a stab wound through your side. I think that needs to be looked after."

 

Nico tried to stand up, his legs giving out immediately and he fell back onto the bed, wincing as he jolted his side.

 

"Ah ha ha, no." Will said, pushing Nico back into a lying position. Nico winced, even as he lay down carefully.

 

"It's fine." He carried on, like he hadn't failed. "Just give me some ambrosia or something."

 

Will forcefully exhaled, and walked away from Nico, who looked after at him, confused.

 

Had Will given in? Even if he hadn't, Nico could try again while his back was turned.

 

"Reyna!" Will called, and Nico looked up in shock. Was Will going to do what he thought he was going to do?

 

Reyna walked into the infirmary, her purple cape flowing behind her. She looked at Will, who had his arms crossed in exasperation to Nico who was still weakly turning to push   
himself into an upright position.

 

"What-? Actually, never mind. What do you need?" She asked, and Will turned back to Nico with a smug look on his face.

 

Nico lay down, knowing already that he'd lost.

 

"Sit on his legs, please, so I can sort his side out." Will instructed, and Reyna walked over to Nico, smirking.

 

"Got yourself injured again?" She asked and Will walked up behind her, armed with a bandage and nectar.

 

Nico glared at her, with no real venom in his gaze. "Lemme guess, you got three scratches and nothing else?"

 

Reyna sat on the bed, shifting herself backwards until she was sitting on Nico's legs. Nico knew there would be no way to get out from under Reyna, so he didn't bother trying, focusing his energy into complaining. Will pulled Nico's T-Shirt up and tutted at the still-bleeding wound.

 

"Actually I got two." she replied and Will hid a smile. "But they're healed because I accept medical help."

 

"Ugh." Nico said, going to cross his arms but Will slapped his hands away from his chest, as he poured nectar over the wound.

 

Nico hissed and Will gave him an apologetic look as he carefully bandaged the cut, gently patting it when he finished.

 

"Okay, don't move for at least two hours." Nico stared at Will, like he thought he was joking, until he saw his boyfriend's utterly serious look.

 

He groaned and stretched his arms, scowling as Reyna laughed.

 

"Do you want me to stay here with him?" She asked Will and Nico made another protesting noise.

 

Will gave Reyna a thankful look and a twitch of a smile, "Yeah, if you could." Reyna nodded.

 

"Could you at least get my Myth-O-Magic cards so I don't die of boredom?" Nico complained and Reyna leaned forward, poking Nico in the chest.

 

"Are you saying I'm boring?" While Nico and Reyna lapsed into playful arguing, Will got hold of Percy who was fussing over Jason who'd also been hurt in the fight but not seriously.

 

"Could you grab Nico's Myth-O-Magic cards from his cabin? He won't stop complaining." He smiled and Percy nodded happily.

 

"He's such a nerd," Was his parting remark, leaving Will grinning.

 

A few minutes later, he handed a pack to Will who passed them onto Nico and Reyna, who accepted the cards. Nico punched the air, wincing immediately.

 

"I may be injured, but I can still beat your ass." He told Reyna, who just laughed.


	3. Training

Nico shadow-walked into the Camp Jupiter training arena, looking for Reyna, who could usually be found there. He had tried her praetor office and her living apartment but she was nowhere to be found. 

 

The arena seemed to be empty, when he first looked around. "Reyn-"

 

He found her, much quicker than he had expected, by way of a spear being thrust at his chest. He ducked out of the way, drawing his sword as he spun, and jabbed upwards with his sword, towards a dark-haired girl's neck.

 

"What in Jupiter's name was that?" Reyna demanded, lowering her spear. 

 

Nico straightened, sheathing his sword, apologising as he went. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry." he blurted, realising how close he came to turning his newest friend into a kebab.

 

"That was really bad." She said in a deadly serious voice. Her face was stern and Nico dropped his eyes, realising that that could just have been the event that made Reyna realise how horrible he was.

 

Before he managed to get out an apology, anxiety clawing up his chest, she spoke again. 

 

"Do that again, when I'm not expecting it, okay?" 

 

Nico wondered for a second, if this was her way of threatening him, before he remembered that if Reyna wanted to threaten him, she would do it bluntly. If she decided to warn him at all.

 

"My reflexes were way too slow there." she said, pursing her lips and hefted her spear again. "Do you want to train with me?"

 

Nico nodded, relief filling him and he gave her the ghost of a smile, unsheathing his sword again.

 

"You're on."


End file.
